In the related art, a system is known that uses a frequency which is called a white space that is not used, among frequencies that are allocated to a primary user of a primary service that is given a license. PTL 1 relates to a method that uses the white space, and discloses a method in which a wireless resource is fairly shared among a plurality of different white windows and the primary user and a secondary user of a secondary service are possibly co-present.
Furthermore, in recent years, a complementary license or model that is called licensed shared access (LSA)/authorized shared access (ASA) that is performed by causing the secondary user to acquire a license has been necessary. A system in which the LSA/ASA is applied is different from a system that uses the white space, in that acquisition of the license is required as a necessary precondition regardless of the primary user and the secondary user.
An object of the LSA is to promote introduction of a wireless system that is operated with a limited number of licenses under the individual licensing system in a case where a certain frequency band has been allocated or is scheduled to be allocated to an existing user. In the frame of the LSA, approval of the use of a frequency is provided to a user that is added, in compliance with a sharing rule that is included in the right to use a frequency. Accordingly, a terminal device of a user, to which a service for the secondary user who is given a license is provided can be provided with quality of service (QoS) at a fixed level.